Marking: How It Works, A Guide
by InTheArmsofaTheif
Summary: Demon marking isn't cannon in YYH, so I thought I'd write a guide as to how I envision everything to work. Feel free to use my rules in your own story. It's not a plot line or a character so I don't care if you take it.


So, hi. I would like to take a few moments to discuss the issue of marking in the Yu Yu Hakusho universe.

Since the issue of marking is not officially cannon, it's something a lot of authors play with but there's no set rule as to how it works. In general, the idea of marking means a) mates and b) some sensual neck bite. Because those are the only qualities I have found in just about every form of marking I have read, I've adopted them into my own idea of marking.

Being the type of person I am, I don't like letting details slip me by and figuring them out as I go along. If I'm going to have something as complex as marking in my story (which has already been introduced with Kuwabara's mark, so yes) I better well know the ins and outs of how marking is going to work. Since it's not something I can research, I get to make everything up. Since I'm making everything up and you, my readers, can't research it, it's only fair that you too understand how marking works.

If you wish, you can wait to read this until more of it is revealed in my fanfiction _In the Wake of What Follows_ since I will be explaining parts of it later. However, if you want a full run down, including things that aren't likely to show up in said fanfiction, feel free to keep reading.

If I ever write another Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction, I will be abiding by these same rules of thought. If anything here is unclear, feel free to tell me and I will rephrase.

* * *

><p><em>How marks work<em>: demons mark each other as a display of ownership. You are my mate. The mark itself is transference of energy, almost like placing a piece of your soul into another person. (Please note, it is not the soul that is being transferred.) That energy now courses through the receiver's chakra channels alongside their own chi.

There are three forms of marking:

1.** Forced marks**: when a demon forces a mark on another demon or human it is a mark of slavery, and normally that of a sexual nature. These marks are painful to receive. It will only fade if a) the demon that did the marking dies, b) a new demon marks them, destroying the other demon's chi in the process, or c) the marker joins in a mutual marking thereby dispelling all other marks created. Option B is very painful on the marked and very difficult to achieve by the new marker and is thus not often done.

Note: forced marks are one sided marks. While someone can force their chi into someone else, if you try to force a demon to mark another, the negative energy is likely to harm or kill the one being marked. A mark is only successful if the demon marking wants to do it.

2. **Single marks**: when a demon marks another demon or human with that person's consent. Unlike a forced mark, single marks are where the receiver wishes to be marked. The process brings about high levels of serotonin, dopamine, epinephrine, and basically turns you on. This type of mark usually acts as a sort of wedding ring, a symbol of marriage, declaring the receiver as one's mate. However, since it is only one sided, the receiver is still viewed more as an object of property. The same rules apply to single marks as forced marks concerning how such a mark will fade.

Note: the marker in this relationship, as well as in forced marks, can mark as many people as they want. The marked, however, are now solely tied to their marker.

3. **Mutual marks**: when two demons mark each other, it is the truest form of giving themselves over to the other. Neither is dominant in this situation and the mark will never go away, even once the other party is dead. Mutual marks are rare, even among married demon couples. They do not have to be done at the same time. It can begin as a single mark and turn into a mutual mark later on. If either party has more than one partner marked, by joining in a mutual mark, it releases outside parties of their bond.

While marking and mating are not mutually exclusive, it's kind of hard not to be. First off, male demons have a natural tendency to want to mark those they are attracted to. Secondly, the process of marking goes kind of like a vampire bite and you have to be pretty close physically in order to do that. Third, if the mark given with consent, the receiver is being turned on and is probably going to want to shag the marker's brains out. The marker most likely already has a strong sexual desire for the receiver as well.

However, it can also go the other way. When having sex, the endorphin levels are increased so dramatically it kind of sort of awakens the feral part of the male demon and they're likely to try and mark their mate during that process. Certain types of demons have harder times resisting said urge than others. Beast demons especially because they have two animalistic instincts they are trying to fight off. Half demons have the easiest time resisting. But if they're already mating it's not likely they'd want to be.

With the demon's energy flowing through someone else's body, it gives the marker a few privileges:

1. Except in cases of mutual marking, the marker can mark as many others as they chose and know that all those they marked _must_ be faithful to them.

Note: In times of unfaithfulness (one sided or mutual), the marker's chi poisons the chi of the marked, killing them over the course of three days. This is a biological reaction and will happen in cases of rape. If the marker doesn't wish the marked to die after infidelity, they can save the receiver by remarking them, expelling the old chi.

Note: The only time where this is not valid is if a new demon remarks the receiver, dispelling the old demon's chi _before _intercourse. If they wait until after it is near impossible to take away the poisoned chi unless you are the original marker. That being said, if a demon is strong enough (and I'm talking high S-class) and has enough will (must _really _want to mark this individual), there is a possibility they will succeed.

Note: When old chi is dispelled, the original marker will know immediately whether or not they were tuned into their marked.

2. The marker can tune into the chi inside of the marked and know how the receiver is feeling as well as their physical and energy level condition. In times of mutual marking, they are always in tune with each other. One sided marking can chose to tune it out.

Note: This does not give them insight as to their location or thoughts.

In the case of demon marking humans:

Demons marking humans isn't very different other than there can be no mutual marking. While a human may have control of their spirit energy, if they push that into a demon it will only harm them. However, if a demon pushes their energy into a human, it only acts like a normal mark.

The fact that demons and humans cannot mutually mark doesn't have any real problems. Most demon/human markings occur as forced marks and the marker doesn't really care about the human. In cases of actual mates, the only problems likely to occur deal with issues of aging and feelings of entrapment rather than the marking of the human itself.


End file.
